


Need

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean needs something from Orli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is an official sequel to "A Dark Blend" but you don't have to have read that to enjoy this.

Orli's waiting at the gate when Sean comes through the doors, looking older than he should, a black canvas carry-on over one shoulder and a battered old suitcase dragging behind him. Orli's heart swells when he sees him. Almost bursts with joy at the smile Sean gives him.

He flies into Sean's arms the second the other man enters the waiting area. Grabs him and hugs him like it's been forever since they last saw one another. Which it has. Sean hugs him close, one arm around his waist, voice thick with emotion, "I am so glad to be here. I've missed you so much."

Orli draws back to look at Sean, sees the tears welling in his eyes, Sean blinking them back. "I've missed you too." Pausing. Hugging him again. "I can't believe you're here. You're actually here."

"That I am," Sean says. "And I'm utterly exhausted. The flight was horrible. As usual."

"Well, I thought we'd drop your stuff off at the hotel and then grab a bite to eat if you're hungry."

Sean flashes a wicked grin. "I know something I'd like to grab a bite of."

Orli hardens instantly. Punches him in the shoulder. "I can't believe you said that. You are evil."

Sean laughs, leaning close. "I'm also horny as hell and I haven't seen you in months."

"Well then," Orli says, eyes sparkling. "I guess we should just head back to the hotel."

***

Orli has the keys to Sean's room. He unlocks the door and enters, Sean following him and kicking the door closed behind them. Sean sets his bags down and crosses the living room to peer out the windows. "At least we have a nice view," he says, looking out at the water.

"Yeah, it's not too bad for a couple of months," Orli says, fidgeting with anticipation.

Sean walks back across the room, stopping in front of Orli, the expression on his face one of incredible sadness. And suddenly Orli's scared out of his wits. Completely unsure of what to say, how to comfort him. He knows only that Sean shouldn't be unhappy. They're here. Together. Now. For awhile.

That's all that should matter.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. I've just missed you so fucking much," Sean says, unable to bring himself to admit that nothing's really wrong, that he just wants, needs, dreams of more than this. Of having Orli with him always. That he's far too aware that the time will be gone _just like that_. That even with Orli standing here in front of him, he's already missing him. "I've been waiting for this for so long. I can't believe we're finally here."

Orli reaches his hand up to Sean's face, cupping his jaw. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sean pulls Orli close, kissing him, covering Orli's mouth with his own, Orli opening under him, the two men tasting, testing, exploring, reacquainting themselves with once familiar territory.

Only the need to breathe has them finally drawing back.

"I like this," Sean says, running his hand through Orli's hair, fingering the soft curls. "It was nice for Pirates but this is even better."

Orli smiles shyly, well aware that Sean has a thing for his long hair. Has a thing for his curls.

"I'll be right back," Orli says, bringing Sean's hand to his mouth and kissing it.

***

When Orli comes back from the bathroom, he finds Sean lying on the bed, fast asleep. He hadn't really been holding out for sex, knowing how tired and exhausted Sean would be from the flight but still, he can't help but be a little disappointed. Reminds himself that it's okay. That there will be lots of time to make up for tonight and the months they've spent apart.

Orli removes Sean's clothes, Sean grumbling slightly but letting himself be undressed and placed under the covers, mumbling endearments in Orli's ear and stroking his curls with one hand. Naked, Orli slips under the sheets beside Sean, pushing back up against him and Sean curls his arm around Orli's waist, spooning his body around the younger man's.

***

Orli awakes in the middle of the night, Sean's hard cock pulsing against the cleft of his arse. "You awake?" he whispers.

"Yeah, you?" Sean whispers back.

"Well, obviously," he smartmouths.

Suddenly gasps, the grin wiped from his face as Sean grips him hard, wrapping his fingers around Orli's length and stroking him with gentle, languid movements. Orli turns his head to kiss Sean, his tongue insistent against Sean's lips, Sean opening, letting him in.

And Orli thinks he's going to lose it. Right this very moment. It's simply been too fucking long. And he shudders, groaning low in his chest, at the feel of Sean's hand gliding up and down his cock in sure, steady strokes.

"Oh God, Sean. Fuck," he moans. Grabs his hand, stilling it. Feels Sean smile against the back of his neck.

Rolls over to face him, barely able to make out his features in the moonlight filtering through the blinds, but he knows Sean is still smiling. Can feel his arousal pressed hard against his thigh.

"Fuck me," he says, pulling Sean closer.

"No," Sean says solemnly. "I don't want to."

What the hell? He starts at his lover's words.

"What--"

"I want you to fuck me," Sean says, voice low and thick with need. "Will you do that?"

And Orli's stunned. Sean's never asked for that before. Never done _that_ before. Never indicated he was open to _that_ in any way, shape or form. Together for almost four years now, Sean has always topped. Always. There's never been a discussion about it. It's just been. Period.

"I..." and he's not sure what to say, scared of saying, of wanting, of doing the wrong thing. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

Orli pushes Sean onto his back, straddling him and reaching into the night table drawer for some lube, placing the bottle beside them on the bed for later. Slides down under the covers and, quickly straddling Sean's legs, takes his cock into his mouth. Sucks him deep and then deeper, milking Sean's cock with his throat.

Sean's gripping the sheets tightly in his hands, wadding them in his fists. He's trying to hold on, trying to wait, trying not to lose and -oh fuck- _he's lost_ can't stop, his balls tightening, his hips hitching, comes against his will with a frustrated groan, spilling into Orli's mouth, down his throat.

"Christ," Sean says when he can speak. "I'm sorry, Orli."

"Don't be," Orli replies, smiling at him in the dark, resting his head against Sean's thigh.

And they stay like that for a moment.

Orli sits up. "You should turn over. It'll be easier that way." He can feel the hesitation in Sean's body. Has to ask. "Are you sure you're okay with this? We don't have to do this."

"I want to," Sean insists, turning over, Orli arranging pillows underneath him.

Orli fumbles for the lube, popping the cap and slicking his fingers. Works one into Sean's body which is tighter than usual, Sean repeatedly shrugging his shoulders, trying to ease the tension in his body. Orli's done this to Sean before, but only when Sean's been inside him or when he's been sucking Sean off. He's even managed to do two fingers before, he thinks, pressing the second one in and feeling that sinful clench around them, hearing Sean groan, pressing back, his body starting to open up. Orli works his fingers patiently in and out of Sean's body, pressing, brushing, teasing, caressing until Sean is writhing with need, almost snarling, "Just fucking do it."

"Not a chance in hell," Orli mutters under his breath. "I want you to enjoy this," he says louder, pausing. "I want this to happen again."

Sean's breath catches and Orli swallows hard. _Christ_. He's absolutely aching at the idea of being inside Sean, deep and tight within him. Could probably actually come, without even touching himself, just doing this, just thinking about what's _going to happen_ if he really let himself think about it.

Pulls out slightly, adding a never-been-done-before third, curling his fingers around each other and pressing back into Sean, who whimpers -oh god- actually whimpers, spreading his legs even wider and -fuck- he looks so wanton like that. Completely at Orli's mercy and -oh god- Orli's other hand moves to stroke his cock and he gives himself a couple short sharp strokes before stilling himself and forcing his hand back down to Sean's hip. Keeps brushing and stroking across Sean's prostate until Sean is moaning constantly, rubbing his face into the bedsheets, crumpling them in his fists, almost abrading himself on the bedsheets below.

Orli slicks his cock with one hand, spreading a generous layer of lube on himself and still more along Sean's cleft, working it into him with his fingers.

"Oh god, Orli," Sean cries out, rocking back against him, obviously as turned on just by the _idea_ of what's to come as Orli is.

Orli removes his fingers. Teases his cock up and down Sean's cleft, Sean alternately keening and whimpering beneath him. Begins to press in, Sean's body instinctively shutting down. _Fuck_. Leans down over Sean, still rubbing against his arse, kissing his back and shoulders, whispering "relax, shhh, relax" as he does, willing Sean's body to do so. And it finally does. Opens up and admits him, still with enough resistance that Sean cries out in pain, through that tight ring of muscle, Orli wanting to still himself but thinking it will only hurt more if he stops now. Pushes steadily forward until at long last he is seated fully within, his balls resting against Sean's arse, Sean trembling beneath him.

"It gets better," he whispers to the older man, placing a small trail of butterfly kisses down his cheek and neck.

Sean's silent. Just waiting.

And -oh god- he's got to make this good for him. Too aware that the dynamics of this could totally fuck them up all over again. And he wonders why he agreed in the first place? Smirks at himself. Like he could have resisted.

Pushes in gently and Sean whimpers, tightening once again. Pulls oh-so-slowly oh-so-gently out and Sean hisses through gritted teeth. Changes angle and pushes in again, this time wrenching a small groan from Sean, his body shuddering, Orli having found that spot. Does it again and Sean groans louder, the mattress muffling the obscenities escaping from his mouth. And again, Sean crying out this time, hips pressing back against him, legs spreading further, urging him wordlessly for more, deeper, faster, harder.

And Orli complies.

Pulls out and thrusts back in with one smooth motion, striking true across that spot, making Sean keen once more.

And -christ-

"You are so fucking tight," he grits into Sean's ear.

And feels Sean clench hard around him.

_Oh_.

Wonders if it's just a coincidence.

Thrusts and says

"So fucking hot," voice rumbling.

And again.

_Shit_. He can't believe it. Didn't think he could get any harder than he already is but, yeah, oh yeah

Thrusts and says

"So fucking good this," Pausing. "Fucking your tight, hot arse with my cock."

And Sean cries out, clenching, pushing back hard and wanting, trying to slide his hand between the bed and his body but Orli keeps him pinned to the mattress.

"Such a slut."

"Fuck you," Sean roars, trying to unseat him, but not really.

Orli keeps him pinned, slamming his cock into Sean again and again, pistoning into his body with no semblance of the gentleness that has accompanied their lovemaking for years.

"Slut," Orli says, thrusting in. "Such a fucking slut."

Sean whimpers.

"But you're my slut. My fucking slut."

Sean shudders.

Slow and deep. Out to the head then all the way back in. And Sean is groaning, his body clenching tight around Orli's cock. Out completely, plunging back in before Sean's body has time to close. Again and again and again, Sean crying out with each thrust.

"Fuck me," he cries. "Oh God, Orli. Fuck me."

And Orli does. Pulls out, pauses and then shoves his cock back in, nice and rough, Sean shuddering, his body bucking. Orli does it again and again. Over and over. Fucking Sean so hard that he thinks he might actually break him

and when he can't stand it any longer, growls

"Come for me, slut, come for me"

and Sean does, screams his release, his body gripping Orli's cock as the younger man rides him hard and fast, Orli soon following his lead, crying out for Sean, spilling into him in a heady liquid rush, pouring himself into Sean's body, Sean still quaking, still writhing and whimpering and clawing beneath him.

***

Sean's lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling in the semi-darkness, unable to stop his body from trembling. Orli's got his head in the crook of Sean's neck, face against his chest, unsure of what to say. Of how to make things right. Thought this was what Sean wanted. Guesses he got it wrong. Has upset the balance between them.

Doesn't know if it's right or even enough but says, softly, "I'm sorry, Sean."

"For what?" Sean asks but he knows. And it's not Orli's problem. It's his. He's too old to be doing this. Too old to be figuring out new ways to be. Thinks he should, by now, know himself and what's happened tonight only proves that he doesn't.

But it's not a bad thing. He'll get over it and he'll deal, as Orli would say.

"For--"

"For nothing," Sean says, laying a finger across Orli's lips. "It's okay." Feels Orli finally release his breath in a small shudder against his chest. "We'll be okay."

"I love you, Sean."

"I love you too," he says, kissing Orli's head and pulling him closer.

And maybe he won't get over it. But he will get used to it. And he will deal with it. Will deal with any and all of it just to be with this man, whom he loves. Any and all of it to have Orli with him, always.


End file.
